Everything is Possible
by Judroozz
Summary: Because Addison was different from all the others, different from Violet.' A couple of months after 3x15 Pete thinks about how he and Addison had gotten as far as they are at that moment. Cute Paddison-fluff!


**A/N: A new one-shot! Quite long actually.:)**

**Summary: A couple of months after 3x15 Pete thinks about how he and Addison had gotten as far as they are at that moment. Cute Paddison-fluff, set after 3x15 and the eps after that didn't happen.:P**

**A special thanks to my friend and **_**very **_**good writer Satan-Wears-Prada for beta-ing this story.:)**

**Have fun and review! (of course:P)**

He hummed subconsciously as he walked out of the elevator, smiling at everybody he saw, not remembering a time he had been happier. His life was finally complete, all because of one woman.

He smiled as he looked through the window of her office and saw the woman he loved playing with his son, _their _son. His smile grew wider when he thought about how they'd gotten there, how they'd become the perfect family. To him, it had happened in only a few steps.

--

_They were lying in each others arms after having had amazing sex, both lost in their own thoughts, thinking about the events of that day, of what had happened and what had been said._

'_Maybe I could be in love with you too.'_

_Had she said it because she had felt forced? Because he had said that maybe he could be in love with _her_? He hoped not, he hoped she had meant it like he had meant it, because that would give him hope, hope that maybe he could love somebody else than Violet, that maybe one day, he could love _her_, that he could _be _with her._

_Suddenly the woman in question spoke, interrupting his thoughts. "Do you really think it is possible for us to be in love with each other?" she asked, shifting in his arms so she could look at him. "That we could be a family some day?" She added with a small smile._

_He looked down at her, smiling softly. "Everything is possible," he told her, staring at her beautiful features, adoring every inch of her. I hate the word said sorry :P_

_She raised her eyebrows in surprise at his honest answer. "You really think so?"_

_He smiled at how adorable she looked. "I am sure of it," he spoke softly, knowing he was already falling for her and that it might not be as hard to get over Violet as he had thought._

_She smiled at him, a smile which he happily returned before capturing her lips with his and kissing her softly, pulling her closer when she responded to the kiss and let out a very sexy moan, making it hard for him to control himself._

--

It had been the beginning of a lot of talks, short but meaningful. That was one of the things he loved about their relationship; that they could talk about anything. It was what he had missed in every other relationship he had ever had, the opening up to someone completely, scary but worth it. He had never talked to Anna in that way, the only talking he and Anna had done was yelling, calling each other names, and more yelling.

In the end he hadn't even loved Anna anymore, he had hated her and he hadn't wanted to do anything but yell at her, because she made him miserable. She had made him believe love was stupid and useless. She had made him not believe in love anymore.

He felt sorry for those people who didn't believe in love, because they were missing out on so much. Being with Addison made him happy, it made him realize what he had been missing for so many years and how stupid he had been to let her go the first time. Because Addison was different from all the others, different from Violet.

Yes, he had been in love with Violet, he had loved her in that special way, and maybe he _could_ have been happy with her but it would've been different. Loving Violet was different from loving Addison, because Addison was special, because he had fallen for her so fast the moment he had met her and she had made him fall just as hard again two years later. If he wasn't in love with her already, he would be able to find a new reason to fall in love with her every day. Loving Violet had been great, but loving Addison was magical, because it made him see the world from another view than the one he had been seeing it from for so long – a better view.

Addison made him a better man, and he was glad she did. The man he had been before had shut himself out from everything and ignored the things he was feeling. He couldn't help but think what a fool that man was. Now that he was experiencing love, real love, he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world, because everything about loving Addison was amazing, even finding out he loved her was.

--

_As he lay __with her on one of her deckchairs, he looked at the woman in his arms that was staring at the sea, a content smile on her face. He took in her fiery red hair that shone in the moonlight and her beautiful eyes that were soft and happy, something that he hadn't seen for quite a long while._

"_Are you happy?" h__e asked, surprising her with his question._

_She turned her head at him and studied him, looking for an explanation for his sudden question. Eventually she answered, smiling sincerely at him. "Yes, I am."_

"_Good," h__e responded, smiling lovingly at her._

"_Are you?" s__he asked, looking into his eyes._

_He smiled at her and nodded. "Definitely."_

_She smiled at him and then looked at the sea again, lying her head down on his shoulder and snuggling closer to him. He couldn't help but smile at that small gesture, not able to keep his eyes off of her as she looked at the sea again, trying to hide a yawn by putting her hand in front of her mouth. He loved her hands; they were long and slender and fitted perfectly into his, like they were meant to be there all the time. But what he loved even more was her mouth, because her mouth meant her lips, and her lips, soft like velvet, felt amazing against his and formed the most beautiful smiles._

_He suddenly noticed she had closed her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes that were always filled with life, making his heart jump every time they twinkled. Yes, he loved her eyes, too._

_Thinking she had fallen asleep he decided to take her upstairs. Scooping her up he carried her to her bedroom, bridal-style, lying her down on her bed. He quickly got out of his clothes and slid under the covers in only his boxers. He carefully pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her._

"_You make me happy," she whispered, snuggling up to him._

_A small smile appeared on his lips and he kissed her forehead. "You make me happy too," he whispered back, making her smile._

_He looked at her adorable face and the smile that was still on her lips, the smile that always made him smile back, the smile that he loved. He loved her smile, her lips, her mouth, her hands… he just loved everything about her, because he loved _her.

--

He knew for sure he had loved her longer than since that night, but he hadn't really known before. He had known he cared a lot about her and he had always found her one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, but that night had been a breakthrough. Since that night he couldn't help but think how much he loved her every time he saw her. At the time he had just been satisfied with thinking it, since it had been too early to tell her.

The truth was, he wasn't used to having somebody care about him like that, someone that would ask him how he was. Not in the way you ask a colleague or patient, but in the way you ask someone you care about. As in 'How are you doing, is everything _really _okay?', like someone you could actually tell what was bothering you instead of telling them you are fine because that is what they expect to hear, and that had become very important for him.

She had become that someone for him, and he had become that someone for her, he would be her Naomi, since at the time, Naomi wouldn't talk to her, and she would be his Sam, only sexier and with better advice.

--

"_So, _what_ is bothering you, _mister_?" she asked playfully while propping herself up on her elbows and looking at him as he stared at the ceiling. While they were lying in his bed – after having had the best morning sex ever - she grinned mischievously at him and her eyes twinkled with happiness – they seemed to do that all the time since they had gotten in a more meaningful relationship, and he kind of liked to think that it was because of him._

_He looked at her, loving her messy hair and the way his shirt looked on her, and smiled. "Well, I don't know if I can tell you…" he told her teasingly with a cocky grin, smiling when she inched closer, staring into his eyes._

"_You can," s__he whispered, and let her hand trace his jaw, a small smile on her lips._

_He looked lovingly at her and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Well… there's this woman…" He started, causing a grin to form on her lips._

"_What about her?" she asked, knowing he was talking about her._

_He smiled. "I've known her for a while now, and she is beautiful, amazing…"_

_She chuckled. "What's the problem then?"_

"_Well, first of all, she's way too good for me…" He started, silencing her when she wanted to interrupt him. "… and she doesn't know this yet," He continued, "but I love her," he spoke softly, looking at her to see her reaction._

_She was quiet for a while before answering. "Well, why don't you tell her?" she asked quietly._

"_Because I don't know if she feels the same, I don't want to ruin things… because I'm happy, and it has been a _long _time since I've been happy." He smiled at her._

"_You'll never know if you don't tell her. If she's anything like me, I think she'll be happy to hear it," she told him, smiling softly when she said the last sentence._

_He grinned at her, reassured by the smile that was gracing her lips. "I love you, Addie."_

_A grin appeared on her face. "I love you too." She inched closer to him to kiss him._

_He pulled her into a searing kiss and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her on top of him. As she straddled him and her hands went through his hair, she moaned when his left hand traveled lower, to the hem of her shirt._

_That was the first official time they made love, and it was magical, even better than it usually was._

_--_

Admitting his love to her had been way less scary than he had imagined, it had been great even, it had felt freeing, and it had even felt greater to hear her say it back. It had been so worth it, because now, he could say it whenever he wanted. And every time he said it he meant it more, becoming more and more sure that she was the one.

Saying things like that usually were immense steps in relationships and didn't always turn out well, but with them it had turned out perfect. Some people would roll their eyes or make vomit-noises when they saw people as happy as they were and he used to be one of them, not believing in love anymore, but now he really thought they were perfect together, like they were whole, and he could only laugh at how stupid he had been when he hated extremely happy couples.

That was why Addison was so perfect for him; she was cheerful and had a smile that immediately lit up the room. He was sure she had never made vomit-noises when seeing a happy couple, not even when she had been miserable herself, he just knew she had always smiled, wishing that one day she would have that too.

Violet on the other hand, was very likely to make vomit-noises, because that was how she was. That was one of the reasons they weren't a good couple, she was a loveable woman, but they were just not meant to be. He needed someone who cheered him up, not someone who would be miserable and hateful towards happy people _with _him. She would grimace when she would see two happy people 'all over each other', as she always called it, which was actually how she had found out about them.

--

_He walked into the kitchen, smiling when he found the person he was looking for. Wrapping his arms around her waist from behind he surprised her, making __her gasp. He pressed a hot kiss on her neck and she relaxed, whispering his name in appreciation. _

"_Hello there, beautiful," h__e whispered, smiling and continuing to place soft kisses on that one spot in her neck that made her go crazy._

"_Pete…" s__he spoke hoarsely. "We should stop, you know that makes me… loose control..." She continued, turning around in his arms and staring into his eyes, a small smile on her lips._

_He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled smugly at her. "I know. But I don't mind."_

_She chuckled. "I know that, but I _do._ What if someone walks in?"_

_He raised his shoulders. "They'll just see two people in love…" he informed her simply._

_She grinned at him before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss, their tongues soon starting a battle for dominance. Things heated up fast as they pressed their bodies against each other, disappearing in their own world where there only existed Pete and Addison and their happy moments._

_Sadly, they were harshly woken out of their own world by a cup that fell on the floor, breaking into a million pieces. They broke out of their trance and looked up, staring at nobody else than _Violet.

_He swallowed hard. "Violet…"_

"_Pete… Addison…" she spoke, looking from him to Addison and from her back to him._

_He looked at Addison from the corner of his eyes and knew instantly she was feeling _very _uncomfortable. Which actually wasn't very weird since it was a very awkward situation. He suddenly noticed they were still holding each other and she seemed to realize that at the exact same moment, because they let go of each other quickly, guilty looks on their faces._

"_Violet, I uhm… we…" He started, but was cut off by her somewhat harsh answer._

"_You don't have to explain, Pete. The kiss spoke for itself."_

_He sighed. "Violet, can we at least talk?"_

"_No." s__he replied, staying silent for a while before taking a deed breath. "It's okay, Pete. I get it. Just one question, do you love each other?" she asked, her expression softer than it was before._

_They both smiled, saying yes at the exact same time._

_She nodded her head. "Good." She just replied, before turning around and walking away, leaving them stunned._

"_Maybe you should go after her, talk to her…" Addison started._

_He just shook his head. "No, she just wants to be alone right now."_

_She sighed, wanting to say something more._

_He turned to her and smiled lovingly at her. "Stop it."_

"_What?" s__he asked surprised._

_He caressed her cheek, kissing her the top of her nose. "Don't worry so much. We knew she was coming back some time, we knew we were going to have to face her, and we got through it. So don't worry, it's okay. _She_ will be okay, just give her some time to get used to it."_

_She smiled at him. "Okay," she responded, before closing the distance between them, kissing him softly._

_--_

She had been so worried, and it had been so ridiculous. Telling Violet had just been something that had to be done, and it had been quite okay. She had taken it well and she hadn't made too much of a fuss about it. Of course he had talked about it with her, but she had been okay with it, and he knew she really was because he knew her and he would've known if she hadn't been.

It wouldn't have made much of a difference, really. He would've stayed with Addison anyway; she was too good to ever give up.

"Hey there." The woman in question said, bringing him back to reality. She smiled up at him, making a shiver go down his spine as her smile warmed up his heart.

"Hey," he spoke softly, smiling lovingly at her as she got up from the couch and walked towards him, Lucas still in her arms.

She kissed him softly as soon as he was within her reach and he smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her.

"I actually have to go," she whispered when they pulled back. "I have a patient."

He nodded at her and took Lucas over from her. "Okay, I'll see you tonight then." He smiled at her.

She nodded as she grabbed her bag before giving him another sweet kiss. "I can't wait," she whispered before quickly walking away, making it impossible for him to keep her there even longer – which she knew he would.

He grinned, knowing she had done it on purpose. "I love you!" he called loudly just as she walked out of the door.

"I love you more!" she yelled back at him, turning around and grinning at him.

He chuckled. "Impossible," he replied, just loud enough for her to understand.

She giggled, shaking her head at him. "_Everything _is possible."

He grinned, recognizing the words immediately. Yes, she was definitely the one.

**A/N: So, that was it.:P I really hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
